This invention relates generally to packaging, and more particularly to a combination packaging and display container.
It is known to store and ship retail products in cartons made from fibrous materials such as paper, chipboard, or corrugated cardboard.
It also is known to manufacture cartons having removable portions which can be separated and discarded to expose a product inside, thus forming a display which may be placed on a store shelf.
One problem with such cartons is that the removable portions are typically discarded and thus completely wasted.